A Christmas To Remember
by BRSxANE
Summary: Mirajane was one of those people who you could just never figure out what to buy for Christmas so when oush comes to shove Laxus decides to improvise. Miraxus Week 2014 Day 6: Seasons / Holiday. ONE-SHOT


**Hey there everyone here's my next one-shot for Miraxus Week 2014, Only a few more days till Christmas, happy holidays everyone and I hope you enjoy the story.**

It was Christmas Eve in the city of Magnolia and there seemed to be nothing but cheerful smiles wherever you looked but of course there wasn't a place filled with more Christmas cheer than the Fairy Tail guild.

Since it was Christmas everyone made sure to as non-destructive as possible so they didn't ruin all of the decorations that Mirajane had worked so hard to set up.

Nowadays people weren't really afraid of facing Mira's wrath oh no….they were more terrified of being completely obliterated by her Lightning Dragon who had made it his policy to fry anyone who upset her. Said Lightning Dragon was currently sitting at a table with several other male members of the guild.

Personally all he wanted to do was to go and take a nap at his usual table but somehow Freed and Bickslow had dragged him over to join in with the conversation of what presents everyone was going to buy for their girlfriends who were all out doing their last bits of Christmas shopping.

"I'm telling ya Luce's gonna love it, a huge dragon sculpture fountain thingy!" Natsu declared proudly while several groans and palms connecting with foreheads could be heard all along the table. Sure everyone knew Natsu was stupid but you'd think that Lucy would've had some kind of positive influence on him by now like everyone else's girlfriends.

"And why exactly do you think she'll love something like that." Gray asked exasperated.

"Cuz that way she can always feel safe with a dragon watchin' over her when I'm not there." Natsu said.

"Okay first of all, you take Bunny girl with you on almost every job you take. Secondly I doubt that something like that's gonna fit in that apartment that she keeps yappin' on about and thirdly wouldn't something like that just scare her instead of makin' her feel safe?" Gajeel said.

"Oh screw off Metalhead! If my gift's such a bad idea why don't tell me what you're getting for Levy!" Natsu said slamming his fist down on the table.

"I'm….makin' her a bookshelf." Gajeel admitted turning away from the others with his ears turning slightly red.

"Seriously?" Gray asked a little perplexed, Gajeel had always been better at breaking than making so this was rather surpriseing.

"Well yeah…..I mean the Shrimp's totally hooked on books so I thought that she'd like a new sturdier shelf." Gajeel said taking a swig from his mug hoping the bitterness of the liquid would get rid of the fluttery feeling in his gutt when he imagined Levy's face when she opened her gift.

"Anyway Stripper what are ya getting' for Juvia it'd better be somethin' good." Gajeel said reminding the Ice Mage not disappoint his closest female friend.

"I'm buying her an expensive dress so that she can show everyone how beautiful she is." Gray said with a proud smirk.

"I'm gonna get Liz a bracelet made of sapphires cuz they remind me of her eyes." Bickslow said.

"I'm getting Ever a paining cuz paintings are manly!" Elfman said.

"What about you Freed, who are you buying a gift for?" Bickslow asked.

"Me? I'm not sure, unlike the rest of you I'm not in a relationship at the moment so I don't really have anyone to give a special present to." The Rune Mage replied Sipping his mug.

"What about Cana?" Bickslow asked and grinned when Freed seemed to be choking on his drink.

"What about her?!" Freed answered blushing slightly.

"Well she's probably the only female that can get you all hot and bothered which means you must like her since you had this massive crush on the bo-" Bickslow was silenced when he became encased in a prison of runes that seemed to prevent anything he said from being heard.

"S-So anyway Laxus what are you planning on presenting to Mirajane." Freed said with a nervous laugh.

"Huh?" Laxus said rather groggily, it seems that he wasn't really paying attention to the discussion and had even dozed off a few times.

"What are ya getting' for the Demon?" Gajeel said repeating Freed's question.

"Nothing." Laxus said plainly causing everyone present to become severely shocked. Laxus treated Mira like she was his goddess whenever they were together and Elfman knew first-hand how good he treated her so he was more than a little surprised to hear Laxus say he didn't plan on getting Mira a gift.

"B-But why Big bro?! Not buying a gift for your woman is very unmanly!" Elfman exclaimed.

"Don't get me wrong it's not like I don't wanna buy her something nice but you know how difficult she is with gifts Elfman." Laxus stated causing Elfman to calm right down and remember that Mira was particularly difficult to buy gifts for, she went crazy about shopping like most girls but even then she never said anything that she really liked and whenever anyone asked her what she wanted she always said that she didn't really need gifts yet she had no qualms about buying things for others.

"She says that she doesn't want anything and no matter how many times I ask she just gives the same damn answer "As long as everyone else has a good time then that's more than enough for me" or something like that." Laxus said irritably, this was his and Mira's first Christmas together as a couple and he wanted to get her something that would mark the occasion but she was making it very difficult for him.

Not even her own siblings had any idea what he could get for her, every year they just tried their best to get her something that would both surprise her and make her happy but of course she was happy with whatever they got for her which did not help at all with figuring out what she wanted.

Suddenly a pretty outrageous idea came into Laxus' head. He sat there deep in thought for a while before suddenly sitting up saying "Fuck it." Before walking out of the guild leaving all of the males confused.

_THE NEXT DAY_

Mirajane woke up with a gentle yawn before going to wake her sibling who each gave her a tight hug yelling "IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

After having breakfast every got to opening their gifts that they had gotten from eachother, they'd get their presents from the others at the guild hall at the Christmas party later, Mira was really looking forward to seeing Laxus there.

After spending most of the day together as a family the Strauss siblings headed over to the guild hall to join in the celebrations.

Mira was surprised when she found that Laxus wasn't there, she was going to try asking the Thunder Legion but Bickslow was currently being chocked by a teary Lisanna's hug while Evergreen was forcing Freed to put up a rune barrier to protect the painting Elfman gave her, interrupting his attempt to give Cana a bouquet of roses.

Seeing all of the couples laughing and smiling throughout the guild, Mira couldn't help but feel a little left out, even Jellal had shown up in his Mystogan outfit to see Erza and present her with a 10 layer strawberry cake made in the finest bakery in Crocus.

_Maybe he's embarrassed to spend the day with me. _Mira thought to herself sadly her thoughts where interrupted when she felt something tugging on her dress. She looked down and saw happy staring up at her.

"Hello, Happy is there something I can do for you?" Mira asked trying to look happy for the small, blue Exceed.

"There's something outside I think you might want to see." Happy said covering his mouth with paw to keep himself laughing.

Mira merely tilted her head in confusion before following the Exceed outside of the guild, when they went outside Mira almost fainted at the sight before her.

In front of her was a large float about twice the height of Elfman and on the float was a giant "I Love You." With the letters completely made from a mass of white and golden rose.

"Do you like your present?" Said a voice behind her.

She turned around and saw Laxus smiling down at her.

"L-Laxus how did you do all this?" Mira asked.

"Well it wasn't easy but this flower merchant that I helped out on a previous job owed me a favour and that's how I got the flowers, as for the sign well that was pretty difficult to do but I managed to get it done but I can't take all the credit since Jellal gave me a hand, so do you like it?" Laxus asked scratching the back of his head.

Mira just stared at him for a few minutes before she started to tear up.

"M-Mira shit! What's wrong!" Laxus asked but Mira suddenly started hugging him in a similar way to what her sister did to Bickslow.

"Thank you Laxus! I love you so smuch!" Mira yelled crying tears of joy.

"I love you too Mira, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you." Laxus said stroking his demon's head.

Eventually the rest of the guild came out to see what the commotion was about and Natsu, Gajeel and Gray suddenly started yelling at Laxus for trying to make their presents look crap while Jellal gave his friend a thumbs up while cuddling with Erza.

"The hell Laxus!" Natsu raved swinging his fists everywhere.

"Are you TRYING to make me look like a cheapskate Thunder Tool!" Gajeel growled, his skin turning iron.

"I bet you listened in on our gift plans just so you could crush them with this!" Gray shouted.

"Boys." Mirajane started shutting all of them up.

"I won't have you belittling Laxus' present in front of me so if you don't stop now I'll make sure that you spend the rest of Christmas in a full body cast are we clear?" Mira said her sweet smile was betrayed by the demonic aura radiating from her body.

"Yes ma'am!" The boys said before speed walking back to their girlfriends.

"I love it when you make idiots crap their pants." Laxus said wrapping his arms around her stomach and pulling her back into his chest.

"I know you do Laxus." Mira giggled putting her hand over his.

Although she'd experienced many Christmases this was one that she'd never forget.

**Sorry I know it's short but this is all I could think of for a Christmas chapter, hope you all enjoyed it. Merry Christmas and Happy Miraxus Week!**


End file.
